Moku no Naruto
by Riptide-rider
Summary: At a young age Naruto finds and eats a Devil Fruit. Not just and Devil Fruit but the Moku Moku Fruit. Watch as he becomes the new White Hunter of the shinobi world. Dark Bounty Hunter Naruto Very Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was hungry, no scratch that. He wasn't hungry, the blonde was starving. A 6 year old shouldn't have to live like he did. He was constantly attacked by the villagers, no one would sell him anything at a normal price, and they always broke in his damn apartment!

Currently he was walking around some forest, looking for anything edible. He completely hated Konoha, how they treated him just because he contained the Kyuubi. Naruto had found out about the fox a few years ago when he had communicated with the demon after escaping an attack from several drunk villagers. Kyuubi wasn't that bad once you got to know it, the demon and Naruto both shared a wish to destroy the village.

After what seemed like forever of searching, Naruto had finally come across a strange looking fruit that was round in shape and dark blue, with white spirals decorating it.

"Looks tasty." Naruto thought out loud as he held the fruit in one hand before taking a bite out of it.

"Aaagh!" The jinchuriki cried out as he gagged and couched, trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. The fruit tasted like cold ramen stepped on by a hundred people , then dipped in a pot of mud.

"That was absolutely horrible." Naruto muttered wiping his mouth and chucking the fruit behind him. The blond walked away, going back to the village to see if he could find some leftovers in a garbage.

The jinchuriki was walking through the Housing District, hoping that nobody would notice him. Unfortunately, his hope was useless and a few drunks were tailing him planning on attacking him soon.

"**Hey kid you got some civilians following you."** Kyuubi told him mentally.

'_I was hoping they would go away.'_ Naruto thought back.

Yes, Naruto was also able to communicate with the demon fox. The two had a somewhat "you scratch my back I scratch yours" relationship which Kyuubi would make Naruto stronger and Naruto would one day hunt down the one who had previously controlled the fox.

The blond quickly made a left and began running, trying to find a place to hide. Naruto sighed as he couldn't and he knew that they would find him.

"Look boys, the demon thought he could escape." One of the drunk men said sneering at the 6 year old.

"I say we teach him a lesson." Another said cracking his knuckles.

The group of five began walking towards Naruto, with an clear intent on hurting him.

'_Damnit no way out.' _Naruto thought as he looked around for an escape route.

The leader of the group of child beaters threw a punch at Naruto he threw his arms up, hoping to stop the punch. The thing that shocked him and the group of drunks was the fact the man's fist went right through the young jinchuriki's looked at his torso to see it had turned into white smoke.

"What the hell?" The drunk asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

'_Fox how the hell did I do that?_' Naruto asked his bijuu.

"**I think I know but first you need to get away from these civilians, or beat the shit outta them I don't care which one." **The Kitsune responded.

Naruto threw his arms out, attempting to push the man away, only for two rows of smoke to fly out his hands and crash into the drunk, causing him to fly back several feet.

"The demon's using his powers, hurry up and kill him!" A drunk exclaimed. They all ran at the boy with their weapons raised in the air. Naruto held up his hand and a large amount of smoke came out. The villagers smacked at the air, trying to push the smoke out of the way so they could attack the demon brat. Naruto used this opportunity to get the hell outta there and run back to his apartment.

After a few minutes of running for his life Naruto made it back to his rundown apartment. Seeing as no one wanted to live in the same apartment as the "demon", the landlord had given the entire building to Naruto. So Naruto had over a dozen places to live incase his main room was destroyed. The jinchuriki entered said room and sat down on the battered bed.

'_Okay Kyuubi how was I shooting smoke out my hands?_' Naruto asked his container.

"**It's because you ate the Moku Moku no Mi." **The demon answered.

'_What the hell is that?'_

"**The Smoke Smoke Fruit. Long ago before the time of shinobi, the world was almost completely covered with oceans. Back in that time, there were these special fruit called Devil Fruit that gave the eater special powers." **Kyuubi explained. **"However there are a few weaknesses to eating a Devil Fruit."**

'_What are they?'_

"**For starters you can't swim anymore so avoid running water at all cost, and once you are in the water your powers won't work anymore. Also since you can generate and manipulate smoke, anyone who can use wind jutsu is a major threat to you, so I'd suggest learning several fire jutsu for any wind users. Other than that no negatives." **Kyuubi said.

'_Ok what can I do with my smoke?"_

"**Well you can manipulate the smoke's density, meaning you can make it thick or thin. You can also catch people with your smoke, doing earned the last man who ate this fruit the nickname "White Hunter". You can also turn your body into smoke as a defense from attacks and use it to fly."** The Kitsune said.

Naruto held his arm out and grinned as it turned to smoke. He then turned his entire body into smoke, floating around the room before becoming solid again. Naruto realized that he could use his powers to get his revenge on the village, but that would have to be done later on. First he needed to get stronger, learn some fire jutsu, train in some shinobi fields, and practice with his smoke powers. The blonde turned into a cloud of smoke and flew out his window, flying high in the air so no one would notice him.

The jinchuriki made his way to the Konoha Shinobi Library and flew in threw a window, becoming solid and landing on his feet behind a shelf. Naruto went to the jutsu section and began grabbing all the fire jutsu he could find, some taijutsu scrolls, some kenjutsu scrolls, and lastly a few wind jutsu scrolls. The jinchuriki turned back into a cloud and flew out the window, the scrolls inside of him.

Naruto returned to his apartment, grinning at how easy it was to steal the scrolls. He immediately opened the scrolls and began learning the techniques.

-5 months later-

Naruto had grown stronger in the 5 months he had been training. He had gotten way better with his devil fruit powers. Naruto had also learned four fire jutsu and two wind jutsu. The thing that he discovered though was how easy it was to fool the old Sandaime Hokage. All the jinchuriki had to do was fake cry and say how the villagers treated him and Sarutobi would try and do something to make up for it. Naruto despised the Hokage because he knew that if the man actually grew a backbone and stood up to the civilian council, he could get his power back. The blonde had recently got the Sandaime to give him a decent amount of money so he could buy a new outfit. Naruto's new outfit consisted of a blue shirt, white jacket with fur on the inside, white pants, and blue sandals. The boy now spent most of his time in his apartment, listening to Kyuubi and learning more about the users of the devil fruits. If he could find the other devil fruit and eat them, his power would increase greatly. Then the demon had told him if a Devil Fruit user ate another one, it would not give him the special ability. Disappointed, Naruto then tried to think of another way to use the devil fruit.

He could get other people to eat them then make them his followers! Now he just had to think of some people who would follow him, but he would ponder that later on. Right now he decided he would go to the Academy to test his skills against the students there. Turning into smoke, the jinchuriki flew out his window and landed in the back of the Shinobi Academy. Currently they were doing taijutsu exercise. The academy style had several flaws and was probably one of the weakest styles ever. The only students who were using the style correctly were Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. The blonde turned solid again and walked onto the field. The students noticed him and began whispering.

"Why hello Naruto, need anything?" Umino Iruka asked, smiling at the young jinchuriki.

"I wanted to know if I could spar with your students, however they look very weak." Naruto responded staring at the group.

"I am a Hyuuga you fool, a member of the strongest clan in Konoha. Fate decrees that I would defeat you in a match." Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"Well then fight me and we shall see who is stronger." The blonde stated. "Iruka-san will you please referee the match?"

Iruka nodded and the two boys stood 10 feet away from each other, waiting for the call.

"Alright this is just a spar so no usage of deadly force." Iruka explained. "Begin!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and charged at Naruto, intending on hitting the boy's chakra points. Naruto held up his arms and they became streams of smoke that slammed into Neji, sending the boy flying back several feet. The Hyuuga stood back up and glared at the white clad blonde. Naruto's smoke arms wrapped around Neji then threw him into the ground. The jinchuriki toyed with the academy student, letting him get close then turning to smoke and moving to a different spot. The arrogant Hyuuga finally got close to the younger boy and sent a jyuuken strike to his shoulder. Naruto dodged the Gentle Fist attack and quickly did a set of hand seals.

"Fire Release: Mystic Fireball Jutsu." Naruto said breathing out several small fireballs that hit Neji at close range and gave him a few 2nd degree burns. Neji huffed and puffed as he stood back up and glared daggers at Naruto.

"C'mon Hyuuga is that all you got?" Naruto asked with grinning at the clan member.

"Shut up!" Neji shouted running at Naruto intent on giving him a jyuuken to the heart.

Naruto's arms began stream of smoke again and flew at Neji, but this time they formed a fist and grabbed onto the Hyuuga.

"Call the match Iruka, I win." He said dropping the older boy to the ground and walking away.

'That was pathetic, a member of Konoha's strongest clan couldn't even hit me.' Naruto thought walking back to his apartment. He decided if was going to get any stronger he couldn't stay in Konoha. The devil fruit user could fell the old Hokage watching him with his magical crystal ball and it annoyed him to no end. The man was a noisy old fool and never used the crystal ball to see Naruto's beatings. The blonde headed towards the old mans tower, intent on getting a pass to leave the village for at least a year. He turned to smoke and flew to the giant building.

In record time Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower and turned solid when he reached the door. Walking inside, the jinchuriki walked down the hallway to the old man's room. Not even knocking Naruto walked into the room and saw the Sandaime doing paper work. Sarutobi looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Why hello Naruto what can I do for you?" The man asked.

Naruto sat in the chair that was in front of the Hokage.

"Jiji I want to leave the village so I can get stronger and protect my precious people!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then I'll be the greatest Hokage ever, believe it!"

The Sandaime smiled at Naruto's behavior.

"Alright Naruto I will allow your training trip, but please come back in time for the Genin exams." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and ran out the room screaming something about becoming the strongest ninja in Konoha.

As soon as Naruto exited the Hokage Tower he chuckled and returned to his normal composure. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to fool the Hokage with his "idiot wannabe ninja" personality. Now he just had to return to his home to make sure no one would break in during his trip away from Konoha. Turning into smoke, Naruto floated into the air then flew towards his apartment. Once he was there he solidified and began setting several paper seals that he had developed by his self after reading several scrolls on seals. Naruto had made about a dozen seals that he couldn't help but feel proud of. The seal he was setting around his main apartment room were called Sticky Seal which when stepped on detonated causing a sticky gooey substance to cover the area and trap anybody caught within it. The second seal was a seal called the Knockout seal which when activated released a powerful sleeping gas.

After making sure his apartment was well protected he left the building and with everything he needed sealed inside a big Sealing Scroll he turned to smoke, the scroll held in a smoke fist, and left Konoha.


	2. Authors Note

***Drumrolll Starts Playing***

**Helloooo people of Fanfiction! I know it's been several months since I last updated this story. I've just dropped this lil' old author's note to tell you guys that the guy you all know and love is finally back. After a few months of spending time volunteering in minor third world countries, I've finally come back to the good old US…I'm not really good at lying haha. Well the real reason of my hiatus is irrelevant. All you guys need to know is that I will be updating this fic very soon. I estimate in 2-3 weeks. Thank you guys for the hits and reviews so keep 'em coming! Catch you guys later.**

**-The One and Only Riptide-Rider**


	3. Yet Another Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
